Rebirth
by Hero7210
Summary: Roxas is practically attacked by girls every day and Roxas really couldn't care less about their feelings. Then one problem. Namine. Roxas has a secret... Namine has a secret... I'M BAD AT SUMMARY'S! READ ANYWAY! lol to Kaiya/Tori for actually liking it
1. Why Do I Care?

"W-will you, urm," she stammered. _I only moved to Twilight Town two months ago and chicks are all over me._

"Will I what?" I said flatly. God_, would she just spit it out! I don't have all day_. Then Selphie's face blew up into a tomato red color. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Will you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?" She squeaked. Then Selphie's squeezed her eyes tight as if she was trying to disappear.

"Look," I said not amused, "Why would anyone go out with anyone like you? You're so hyper you could give someone a heart attack! I mean seriously Selphie." Her eyes filled with tears as she turned and ran away. _I better hurry I don't wanna be la-_

~Ding~

"Dammit," I said under my breath. I ran into History and slammed my books into my desk. "I hate being late".

"What did you do now?" Namine asked. I gave her a cold hard stare. She giggled.

"Go to hell, Namine".

"Already there", She replied.

"Look, I'm tired of your crap." I said, starting to get annoyed.

"I could say the very same." She said.

"Fuck you!" I shot back.

"Did you do your homework?" she asked innocently.

_Cripes._

She snickered. Then she pulled out her homework and flattened it on her desk as she said, "Well I don't know about you but I did my homework."

"Ya know what?" I challenged.

"What."

"Nobody asked you!" She shrugged and flipped her soft blonde hair to the side.

_What the hell?_ I asked myself as I headed to my seat. _Soft…?_ Oh hell no. Mr. Squall rushed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" he announced. "My meeting went over." Then he started talking about some Shakespeare play and how important it was, as I dozed into a peaceful dreamland.

Namine nudged me awake as Mr. Squall passed out the homework. When he got to my desk, he gave me a suspicious look. I turned to face Namine and lipped thanks. She shrugged. Then the bell rang and I flew out the door to the cafeteria.

I sat down at the far right-side table. Namine, carrying the most girlish lunch pail ever, sat down next to me as I took a bite of my pizza, "Wah ya woant ow?" I mumbled with pizza still in my mouth.

"I can sit wherever I want," she stated. She unzipped her lunch pail and gaped into the pail as if there was a unicorn in there or something. Her blue piercing eyes turned to me in disbelief. "M-my lunch! It's soaked!" It was true; her whole lunch was sopping wet. It dripped as if it had been dunked into a toilet a couple of times. (Which it probably had). Then out of no where, Namine started to cry. In the two months I have known her, not once has she ever shown any sign of sadness or weakness. In fact, she was brave and always spoke her mind. Even though, right here, right now, small tears fell down her soft cheek.

"Please don't cry Namine! People will think I did something bad to you. Namine, I'll buy you another lunch if that will make you feel better! Please, please, please, stop crying!" I begged.

"Thank you, Roxas"

"Don't mention it" I told her. I hopped back into that god awful line.(a/n: the line at my school sucks! ) I grabbed a salad. _Girls like salads, right?_ I went over to Namine; who was wiping away her tears away. I handed her the salad.

"I owe you one," she answered gratefully. At that same moment, I saw a group of girls, pointing and looking in my direction. One of the girls, Olette, was bright red. The other girls giggled and shoved Olette toward me, by this point she was blushing furiously. _Oh no. She is going to be the second today._

"Roxas, I um thought maybe uh yo-" I cut her short.

"Hold on," I said, beckoning Namine over.

"What?" She asked. I leaned toward her ear.

"Remember that favor you owe me?" I whispered.

"Yeah, a-" She started, but before she could finish, I pressed her soft lips into mine. I held the kiss for longer than I had planned, it was more enjoyable then I had ever imagined. Unwillingly I pulled her lips away, leaving a blueberry lip gloss residue on my mine. I turned to Olette; her face frozen in shock.

"You were saying?" I asked.

" urm …nothing. Forget it." She said as she tried to hold back tears. She then turned and walked away. I turned to Namine, whose face was filled with surprise, anger, and joy. Then her face snapped back into it's normal calm state. Before I knew it, her hand swiped across my face.

"Just because you're 'Mr. Cool' doesn't mean you can do anything you please!" said, "I hate you!". And with that she stormed off. I stood there, letting the venom of her last words sink in, slowly. Am I really that terrible? Does it matter if she hates me? Do I care? People always say they hate me, but why does it matter now?

I know it's not very long!!!

~Hero7210~

To the RokuNami rescue!!!


	2. Food Fight ? !

**FINALLY CHAPPIE 2! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Rebirth: Chapter 2**

I pondered these questions all night. _Was she really that's upset? I mean, it __**was **__a favor. I didn't do anything wrong. Right? _

I turned over to see my best friend, Sora, sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. He kicked the wall and shrieked in a fit of pain. I laughed, Sora had it easy.

Ever since my parents died in that car crash, I've been struggling to find my place in the world. After a couple of months of living on the streets, Sora's parents invited me to live with them. At most until I'm eighteen. I have only started living with them for three months. Three months of this embarrassing secret.

The next morning I rolled out of bed and got ready for school. I flew out the door, Sora stumbling behind me trying to catch up.

"Roxas! Slow down!" he shouted. I slowed my pace so he could catch up.

"Listen dude, since mom and dad are leaving for their business trip, me and Kairi are going to study, so I want you out of the house by four."

"Sora," I taunted. "You naughty, naughty boy. Shame on you."

"Roxas! You pervert!"

"You're the perverted one."

"Roxas!" he whined.

I went to homeroom, like I usually did every Friday. I dropped my stuff by my chair and laid my head down to sleep; my usual routine. Instead of the usual boring talk, our class president, Yuffie, began to speak.

"All right everyone!" she shouted making the whole class wince. "We are going on a field trip,"

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked.

"Good question," Yuffie continued. "We are going to camp at Lake Hudson."

"All right! We are going camping!" Hayner yelled.

"Swimsuit time!" Olette shouted.

"Quiet!" Yuffie shrieked making everyone wince yet again. "We need your parents to sign this slip of yellow paper to go!" she bellowed.

_Cripes_.

I would have to get Sora's mom to sign it. That means everyone will find out my secret. A secret I'd like to keep, well, secret.

I took the slip of paper from Yuffie unwillingly. I tucked my head into my arms and sighed. This was going to be fun.

Math and Science went by faster than I would have expected. Which usually would be good, but my next class is the one I'd been dreading. History. The one and only class I had with Namine. Namine, who has been giving me dirty looks throughout this morning, was obviously still mad.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell face first onto the tile. I looked to see a sketch book lying on the ground. _Humph, _I picked up the sketchbook and looked for a name. Nothing. I flipped through it.

First page, Sora. Flip, Sora and Kairi and Riku. Flip, Sora. Flip, Sora. Flip, Kairi. Flip, Kairi, Flip, Sora. Flip, Olette, Hayner and Pence. Flip, Riku, Sora, Flip, me. Flip, me. Flip, flip. Me, me. Flip, flip, Flip, flip, and flip. Me, me sleeping, me, me in history. Me. Me. Me. Me. And **Me! **

I closed the notebook. _I wonder who's this is. _I shoved the sketchpad into my backpack. As I headed toward history, I spotted Namine searching around frantically.

"What're you looking for?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you, you of all people?"

"Well, I found this," I said pulling out the sketchbook.

"Give me that!" she shrieked, frantically snatching the sketchbook from me. "What do you think you're doing with this?" She questioned.

"Well why are there so many drawings of me?" I threw at her.

Just then the bell rang. _Cripes. _I grabbed Namine by the hand and darted to history. I pounded my feet into the floor, pulling Namine at full speed.

"We'll be fine, Mr. Squall is always late," Namine said as we approached History.

When we stepped into the classroom Mr. Squall and the entire class turned to stare at us.

"Well," Mr. Squall said, a grin creeping onto his face. "It seems the love birds have decided to join us."

The whole class exploded into laughter. I looked down to see that I still clutched Namine's dainty little hand. Glancing into Namine's eyes, she blushed various shades of pinks and reds. She yanked away from my grasp and hurried to her seat. I too rushed to my seat, my head held down. I soon started to fall asleep, but then out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Namine had pulled out here infamous sketchbook; I turned my head in her direction and scowled. Namine glanced up from her outline sketch to look up at me. Suddenly her crystal blue eyes widened with excitement, lighting up her pale face. I smiled; all happy expressions fell from her face.

"No," she said. "Keep scowling."

I scowled again, her face quickly brightened once more.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She scribbled furiously, sketching and shading. Glancing up to study my expression every once in a while.

"Roxas," Mr. Squall bellowed, making me jump. "Do you know the answer?"

_Cripes._

I spaced out _**way**_ to long. I have no idea what they were talking about. I steered my vision toward Namine. Namine flashed me a sketch of a boy and a girl in a heart. The boy and girl were complete opposites. The boy was covered in black. On the other hand, the girl was completely white.

"Romeo and Juliet," I said aloud without realizing it. My eyes trailed from Namine to Mr. Squall. He stared at me in disbelief.

"That's…that's right." How could Namine draw and pay attention? This class was so dull. I can't even manage trying to pay attention. I stared at her long and hard, trying to find a reason for her large attention span. Then I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. A small purplish-blue bruise was just below her shoulder. That definitely wasn't there yesterday. Or was it?

During lunch today, Namine sat with me once again. I was kinda enjoying her company. I enjoyed her even more. The way she blew her bangs out of her face, the way she held her fork, the way her eyes twinkled, and the way her delicate hand touched everything gently.

I looked into her eyes and I had to admit, she was beautiful. Pale skin, silky blonde hair and soft eyes.

"So anyways," Namine continued. "She was like, _'I'm going to study at Sora's house! Isn't that great?' _and I was l-"

"What?" I asked, paying absolutely no attention to her story. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"At least pretend to care." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, scratching my head. Finishing off her sandwich, she pulled out a vanilla pudding. Which just so happens to be my favorite kind of pudding.

"Would you like some?" she asks politely.

"Would I ever!" I said. "Vanilla is my favorite!"

Then out of nowhere, pudding lands splat on my face.

"That was so uncalled for." I said, wiping the away the vanilla goodness.

"I'm still mad at you," Namine said. At that I smirked and scooped up the caramel for my apples and flung it at her. She gasped; I chuckled as she tried desperately to free the caramel from her hair.

"This is not funny Roxas!" she shrieked. This made me laugh much harder. I clutched my side, gasping for breath. Suddenly cold liquid slid down my back. I groaned.

"Feel the power of chocolate milk!" she yelled, pouring more down my shirt.

"Oh?" I asked, collecting my pepperoni slices off my pizza. She gasped and I threw them at her. Namine ducked, the slices flew over her head and stuck onto the back of Hayners head.

_Cripes._

Hayner flung his head around to face me.

**So? What did you think? Please tell me what you liked/didn't like cuz I want to know! Hehe anyway, holy potatoes! What will happen next!**

**Lotsa love,**

**Hero7210 3**


End file.
